Paradise Lost
by AriLisette
Summary: Sequel to You Can Always Come Home. Rachel is on the run and seeking answers.Her team is scattered and being hunted.Only Charlie can keep her safe,as long as he can keep his promise to find her.Unit/Glee crossover. Rachel Berry/OC. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Glee or The Unit.**

**This is it. The sequel to You can always come home. I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know if it's any good. I've got a ton of ideas for what is to happen next. I'll be borrowing a lot from the Unit episodes titled Paradise Lost, Pandemonium part 1 and 2. Those episodes inspired me to write this sequel. There is some lemony fun in this story. It's rated M for a reason so just warning you guys. I promise to try and incorporate some of the gleeks but I'm still not sure how to go about that just yet. I'm done rambling now so enjoy this chapter. ;***

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>The petite female with gleaming cherry red hair smiles warmly as she serves café con leche to the two elderly gentlemen that are regulars of the small beach side café she works at.<p>

The weather is humid and hot and the lush vegetation of the island seems to sag with the amount of precipitation in the air. The sun is shining bright as the clear blue water of the ocean gleams like a sparkling gem a few yards away. The tiny female has grown to love her new home but misses her old life desperately.

"So preciosa when are ju going to marry me? Cuando?" Raphael is a handsome man of eighty two with hazel eyes and a head full of snow white hair.

Rachel beams at the old man and lets him down gently by showing him the simple band of gold adorning her left ring finger. The slight pang in her chest is the only reminder that her old life was actually real and that Charles Grey really did love her.

She finishes her waitressing shift and bids Raphael and his long time dominos partner Ricardo a good day. Rachel walks the short path to her small secluded beach home. The well trained operator may look like a sweet girl strolling down the street without a care in the world.

But in reality she is actually keeping trained eyes on all the people passing her by as well as every side street and hidden corner. Rachel's no fool. She's been looking over her shoulder for the past five months and hasn't gotten any closer to figuring out who is after them.

Rachel had first flown to Key West and after two months of hiding out there she chartered a boat under one of her aliases and made her way to Puerto Rico. She stayed in Ponce for a few weeks before settling in the small surfer town of Rincon in the northwest coast. With the money from one of her alias accounts she was able to purchase a small two bedroom house near the beach.

Rachel blended easily into the area with her talents for being a chameleon. She speaks four languages fluently including Spanish, Farsi, Russian and Mandarin. Rachel's cover as Maria Lopez has so far kept her safe. The tiny diva has managed to elude whoever is after them. It was after all apart of plan B. If anything were to happen to the Unit Rachel was to run as far and as fast as she could.

Her team members knew that if she were caught they would use her against them. None of the men would stand for Rachel being tortured. It would be SERE school times a hundred and Rachel couldn't bear to go through that again. The team would give themselves up to save her. They were far too overprotective of the tiny diva to do otherwise.

Rachel has had no contact with her team and the last she heard Hector and Mack were in the brig meaning that neither man had taken a deal. Both men were probably being beat down and trying to be forced to turn on each other. She knew her brothers and knew neither would bend.

Jonas on the other hand was MIA. Technically he was AWOL like Rachel and Blue but as long as he was considered missing Molly his wife would continue to get his pay. Bob she learned had made a deal with their kissing cousins the CIA.

She didn't know what to make of that. Either he was on the side of the spooks hunting his team mates or he was a double agent trying to clear the Unit's name. Rachel felt helpless in this situation. Running scared was never an option for her but at this moment Rachel had no choice but to hide. If she wanted to live, she had to keep to Plan B and help clear their names.

As for Blue, Rachel has no clue where he is. She wanted to search for him but she knew she had to stay put. Rachel had to do her part for Plan B to succeed and Blue would come to find her when the time was right. She still felt uneasy as the days turned to weeks and then months without a word from Charlie.

He could be somewhere in Mexico or dead for all she knew. It was torture not knowing where he could be but Charlie's a big boy and a damn good operator and Rachel knew deep down he would keep his promise to find her. Blue would never make a promise he couldn't keep.

After Rachel carefully looks over her small home to make sure no one was there the petite beauty settles into her nightly routine. The windows and doors are locked and Rachel makes sure she has a weapon in every room she can quickly get to in case of an unwanted guest. She eats a quiet dinner while reading some trashy romance novel and then it's off to bed. She'll repeat this routine over and over until she receives a message to do otherwise.

The next day is just as the previous one. The newly red head diva gets up, has a simple breakfast of an egg white omelet and some fresh fruit. She does an hour of some light yoga and showers and dresses in a simple floral sundress. Rachel slips into a pair of white ballet flats then runs a brush through her shoulder length red hair.

She grabs her pink messenger bag which doubles as a mini go bag in case she has to cut and run at a moment's notice. Inside is her other passports, money, and her favorite gun along with a change of clothes. Rachel must always be prepared for any situation.

Rachel takes a different route to work every day never wanting to be too predictable in case she is being watched. Rachel happily greets Tia Bertha as she was instructed to call the older raven haired woman when she was given the job at the small café. Bertha is a plump widow in her fifties and has come to adore Rachel even with all her crazy tendencies. Rachel and Bertha gossip for a bit before Rachel begins her shift.

Rachel wipes down the small glass circular tables getting them ready for the lunch rush. She hums while she works and keeps an eye on the front door. Letty, a tall willowy golden brown haired teenager that works with Rachel approaches her with a mischievous smirk. Rachel can only wonder what has her smiling so goofily.

"Mami…there is a very charming stranger outside looking for ju. He says his name es _Tony_ and that he couldn't wait for _tonight_ to see ju." The words roll off Letty's tongue in her heavy Spanish accent that makes every sentence she utters sound so romantic and has Rachel slightly jealous.

"I'm not meeting anyone tonight." It takes a moment for Rachel to read in between the lines. Letty stares at her perplexed by Rachel's odd demeanor. Her heart starts to beat double time as her mind flashes _Tony _and _tonight_ over and over again. "He's outside…right now?" Rachel almost knocks the tall teen out her way as Letty giggles at her quick change in moods.

"Jes, he said he'll be at the beach waiting for ju. Don't worry about jour shift. I cover for ju. Now go get jour hombre Maria." Letty takes the damp rag from Rachel's tiny hands and practically pushes her out the door. Rachel manages to grab her bag just in case it's a trap and she needs to shoot her way out.

Rachel calms her breathing as she makes her way down the short path to the private beach behind Tia Bertha's café. Her heart is beating a tattoo in her chest as she slowly trudges through the white sand.

She stops abruptly at the sight of the short man standing along the shore with his back facing her. Rachel would know him from a thousand miles away and the loneliness of the past five months seems to melt away.

He hears her approach and slowly turns to face her. Rachel's heart begins to beat faster and slower all at the same time. He looks the same but doesn't. Charlie still has the same cocky smirk and dimples but the silky ink black curls she so loved where shorn off completely and his tan skin is darker after some time in the sun. His goatee is neatly groomed and the tight fitted green polo shirt and khaki pants make him seem more like a tourist than a soldier.

Charlie's dark eyes drink in every inch of Rachel from the top of her newly red hair to the tip of her flat white shoes. She's still so beautiful and the nearness of her feels better than any dream he could ever have. Charlie strides purposefully towards Rachel all the while keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings.

So far he has managed to elude the people after them after a brief encounter in Veracruz that left him a little more banged up but still able to kick ass. And now that the initial heat has calmed down somewhat he's made his way back to Rachel.

Grey knew she would make her way to Puerto Rico and he also knew Rachel well enough to know that she would use the alias of Maria. Her favorite musical is West Side Story after all. He's close enough to touch her but he takes his time appraising the love of his life. He lets his eyes wander over her tiny form.

Her hair is no longer the deep mahogany he so loved but a bright cherry red that helps her to blend in, in plain sight. Rachel's put on a little weight that isn't really noticeable to anyone that doesn't know her as well as Blue does and the dark circles under her eyes proves that she hasn't slept really well in a long time. But to Charlie she's still the most beautiful woman he's ever known.

Grey reaches out and pulls Rachel close in his arms. She feels like heaven and the coconut and flora scent that clings to her hair is so typically Rachel. The tiny red head can barely contain her tears as the familiar calming scent of soap and sandalwood invades her senses. The tight embrace is short lived when Charlie pulls away and looks at Rachel with wide chocolate eyes.

The tears are now slipping down her smooth cheeks as Charlie places a warm hand on the slightly rounded bump hidden underneath her loose fitting sundress. His fingertips graze over the slight bulge and the look of wonderment across his face makes Rachel tear up even more. When she had hastily left all those weeks ago she hadn't known she was taking a part of him with her. It wasn't until a month into her stay in Key West that she started feeling sick and overly tired.

Four home pregnancy tests and a free clinic visit confirmed that Rachel was in fact carrying Charles Grey's baby. Being on the run alone was hard enough but having to look over your shoulder while pregnant made the whole ordeal a hundred times worse. The danger has been heightened by the fact that she has another life to be responsible for.

"Do you know what we are having?" Charlie's voice is low and raspy as he lets his hand linger on Rachel's swollen belly. The sound of his voice is the best thing Rachel's heard in a long time. Rachel smiles a watery smile as she clasps Blue's hand on her stomach. The feel of him is electric and Rachel never wants to leave his side again.

"A girl of course…you know there are no boys in this Unit. Well, except Bob's son Teddy but my money's still on the milkman." Rachel laughs slightly and wipes the tears from her cheeks. Charlie laughs at Rachel's comment and then lets it sink in that he's going to have a little girl. Of course it was a girl. This unit rarely ever produced boys. It was some kind of weird occurrence within the Unit with all these manly men and their little girls dressed in pink.

Charlie wraps his arms once again around Rachel and kisses her plump lips softly. Other than the unit Grey had no family to speak of. His mother passed away years ago leaving him with no siblings or any other family. His father was never in his life and his homeboys dropped him once he enlisted. Snake Doc and the others were his family and now Rachel and their baby filled the other empty part of his life. Charles Grey was now a family man.

The reunited lovers make their way slowly back to Rachel's house. They keep a keen eye on their surroundings because one could never be too careful. Blue holds Rachel's hand tightly as she leads the way to her house. It's a simple house but would never be home for Rachel.

Home would always be the townhouse she shares with Charlie and Hector. Rachel couldn't wait to get back there and have her baby. She didn't want to have her daughter on the run. This was not the type of life for an innocent child. Constantly wondering if she had to pack up and take her baby to a new location most ricky tick was not what Rachel wanted for her child.

Charlie looks around the small kitchen and living room and notices the simple touches that scream Rachel. The potted plants, the warm and rich colors of the walls and furniture reminded him so much of their townhouse. Hector and he let Rachel have full rein of the decor. The two bachelors would have otherwise made the place look like a frat house.

"God I missed you Star." Charlie traces his thumb across her smooth cheek before kissing her again. He would never tire of the taste of her lips. Blue kisses her more deeply as if he was a parched man in the dessert and Rachel was the cool water of an oasis.

"Me too Blue…me too." Rachel runs her small hands all over his shoulders and arms just trying to believe he's really here with her and not some dream she'll wake up from. Rachel would be lying if she didn't admit to waking up on more than one occasion from a dream about Charlie with tears streaming down her face and her heart racing double time.

Blue kisses her lips, cheeks, eyelids, neck and every expanse of bare caramel flesh he can. He's never wanted to touch her as badly as he does at this moment. Rachel melts into his every kiss. The extra blood coursing through her veins makes her hyper sensitive to every touch of Grey's warm hands. Rachel impatiently drags Charlie towards her bedroom.

The tiny diva didn't want to waste another moment with Blue. Five months was far too long to be without each other. Rachel pulls Charlie's shirt over his head as she walks them to her large brass bed. The down feather mattress is thick and soft making the bed very inviting. Before long Rachel's dress is tossed aside along with Blue's khakis leaving both in just their undergarments.

Charlie slowly kisses his way down Rachel's sensitive body. He stops and places a soft kiss on the barely visible scar on her hip. He then turns his attention to Rachel's rounded midsection. Charlie marvels at her swollen bump before placing a tender kiss right below her navel. Rachel sighs softly at the gentle touch of Blue's lips on her stomach then yelps softly as he tastes her for the first time.

The warmth from his tongue is sinfully delicious as Charlie licks and sucks her sensitive bundle of nerves. He's devouring her in the most erotic way and Rachel moans loudly as he adds two fingers to help bring her over the edge. Rachel trembles as the aftershocks of her orgasm runs through her body. Charlie languidly laps up the wetness between her smooth thighs as she comes down from her high.

He smirks widely complete with dimples as Rachel catches her breath. "I almost forgot how loud you can get Star." Rachel giggles softly letting go for a moment the constant feeling of uncertainty that has enveloped her for the past five months.

Grey lies down next to her warm bare body and runs his fingertips along her smooth tan skin. Rachel melts at his gentle touch as desire for him rises in her. The eager diva pushes Charlie onto his back and easily straddles his waist. From this view Blue can appreciate the new curves of her petite body. He runs his hands up her fuller thighs and hips before cupping her small but fuller breast. She's so soft and warm and he gets harder as Rachel bites her bottom lip in the most enticing way.

Charlie groans loudly as Rachel settles herself onto his throbbing erection. She rolls her hips tentatively letting herself get use to him filling her so completely. Before long she is rocking her hips faster and faster as they both moan loudly. Charlie grips her hips tightly as he gets closer to his release. "Fuck…" Grey groans roughly as Rachel continues to ride him in the most tantalizing way.

He can tell she's close too. Her skin is flushed and her breathing is erratic as she bites her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Grey grabs her hips tightly as he meets her thrust for thrust. Rachel digs her nails into his firm chest as her inner walls clench tight around his pulsing erection. Grey's name falls from her lips loudly as he cums deep inside her. Rachel is breathless and tingling as she licks her lips.

A smirk plays on her pouty lips as she rolls her hips again making Charlie's eyes roll back into his head. "No…no Star. Fuck I'm too sensitive right now." Charlie groans then pulls Rachel into his arms and kisses her soundly before wrapping the thin sheet around them. Rachel curls up into Blue's lovely arms and contentedly runs her fingertips over his chest before stopping at the scar right below his heart. It might sound silly but to Rachel she misses this simple action more than she could put into words.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll be leaving soon." Charlie pulls Rachel closer to him and relaxes just slightly knowing that he will be taking her with him this time.

"I know. I'm going to miss it here." Rachel knows she has to go. It's not safe for her and Charlie to stay in one place together. She hopes that someday when all this is over she'll be able to bring her daughter back here and spend some time just enjoying the island.

"We'll come back Rach, just you, me and this little one." Charlie places his hand on the swell of her rounded belly. He's still in awe that he of all people is going to be a father.

"That'll be nice." Rachel hums softly as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Blue watches her sleep for a moment and silently vows to keep her safe.

Charlie takes her small left hand and places a tender kiss to simple band of gold adorning her left ring finger. Someday he'll make it legit. Someday she'll be Rachel Grey. Until then he takes this time to enjoy the quietness of this moment because once they wake up they'll have to run again.

Now that Blue has Star the rest of Plan B hopefully would fall into place. He just hoped that Mack and Hector could hold out a little longer. Charlie knows where Jonas is and hopefully he could trust Bob to not turn traitor against them.

Blue knows that no matter what Rachel and their daughter would come first now and that meant if all hell broke loose he would take his family and disappear for good. Because being in the Unit meant that you as a person no longer existed and that made it easy to just walk away.

**A/N: Please Review. Up next Charlie and Rachel are on the run and headed towards Jonas. Danger finds the pair and an uexpected freind helps out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Glee or The Unit.**

**I know it's been far too long but I've just been so busy. My sister in law just had her baby and My brother is getting married so I'm now the offical wedding planner. Also my hubby is getting ready to come home from deployment so I've just had no time to think or write. I'm not to sure about this chapter. I feel kind of rushed with this one but hopefully you guys enjoy this. I'll stop rambling now.**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Blue stands at the window barely hidden behind the long billowy drapes. The sky is still dark and a few stars are still visible in the pre-dawn hours. Charlie glances over his shoulder at his Star and loathes disturbing her peaceful sleep. But Blue knows that they've been discovered. It was wishful thinking that they could be here together and not be found.<p>

He knew the moment he found her on the beach that she wasn't alone here on the island. Grey was just relieved that he got to her before the two suits he spotted down the street from the café could snatch her up. They were so obvious that he almost laughed out loud at their clichéd tropical printed shirts and linen pants.

Charlie takes one last look out the window before silently making his way to the large brass bed holding Rachel and his unborn daughter. He gently brushes Rachel's newly red locks from her face and places a gentle kiss on her smooth forehead.

"Rach wake up. We've got to go." Charlie shakes her gently and Rachel groggily opens her large brown eyes. "Star we got at least two bogies outside the house. We have to run now Rach." Charlie's voice is low and Rachel's eyes widen at his statement.

"Ok…Ok…I have a go bag packed under the bed and I've got a few guns around the house." The adrenalin rushing through her body has pushed the last bit of sleep from Rachel's small form and she quickly jumps out of bed. Rachel quickly dresses in her typical unit outfit of jeans, t-shirt and sneakers.

The two operators swiftly come up with a plan of attack and Charlie knows that even though she is pregnant Rachel can still hold her own when it counts. The tiny redhead is just itching to use her gun. It had been far too long since she'd been on a mission and Rachel couldn't wait to get back in the swing of things.

Charlie hands her the gun from her bedside table and Rachel slides in the clip and turns off the safety. When she first joined the Unit Rachel was apprehensive about shooting her weapon. But the rush from pulling the trigger soon outweighed any reservations about using a gun. When it came to shooting a person Rachel still felt the guilt from taking a life.

She once sat down with teammate Bob and asked him how he dealt with the lingering feelings of pain and sadness that came with the killing. He told her that he to once struggled with the issue himself. Rachel asked him what he came up with after all of his soul searching. Bob took a sip from his beer and stared at Rachel with his intense green eyes.

"Chaps gave me a speech about the difference between murdering and killing. We do what we are trained to do and what we are ordered to do. We don't go out there with the intent to take someone else's life. In our line of work we do what is necessary to come home alive. But really Star what is boils down to is simply that I like it. God help me but I like it." Bob takes another casual sip from his beer while Rachel mulled over his honest words.

"I guess we all do." Rachel said simply and took a deep sip from her own beer. The green eyed man flashed her a sad smile and nodded in understanding. Deep down she knew there was a small part of her that did get some satisfaction from pulling the trigger. That was just something she would have to come to terms with over time.

Grey straps her go bag to his back. He kisses Rachel softly on the lips bringing her from her thoughts before taking Rachel's hand and silently leading them to the back of the house. They share a quick look and using just hand singles Grey communicates with Rachel.

Rachel nods her head in understanding and squeezes his hand reassuringly. They slip silently out the back after locking up the place and tread lightly towards the black jeep hidden behind the thick palm trees behind Rachel's house. Grey and Rachel keep sharp eyes on their surroundings.

"Sgt. Grey and Sgt. Berry we have orders to bring you in. Come quietly and there'll be no problems." A stiff voice comes from Rachel's six and the tiny operator readies her weapon. Charlie does the same as the tall light haired agent makes his way over to them. Another agent with darker hair joins his partner coming from Charlie's left side.

Rachel points her gun at the light haired man. She loathes the thought of having to shoot someone but it's either him or her and she'll always choose herself. The tension is thick and Rachel's heart is pumping a mile a minute. She tightens her grip on her gun and prepares herself for what is to come next.

Charlie drops her go bag and jumps the dark haired agent, disarming him smoothly which provides a distraction for the other agent. Rachel takes this chance and pulls the trigger twice and the light haired man drops to the ground in a broken heap. Charlie continues to struggle before gaining the upper hand and knocking the other man unconscious.

Rachel grabs her go bag as Grey takes both agents guns and phones. He tosses them into the water before joining Rachel at the jeep. The two make a quick escape leaving everything Rachel had come to love behind. Her life as Maria Lopez was over and it was time to reclaim her old life as Rachel Berry.

The two operators travel swiftly to Sonora Mexico where Charlie had been hiding out for a few months. "I have a contact here that can help us until we can get to Top." Charlie is stressed out and ready for all this crazy to be done with but he knows that they're far from being exonerated.

The trip to the dock where Rachel's small boat was and the ensuing trip to Florida as well as the flight to Mexico have drained the tiny diva. Rachel's trying to keep from being too over stressed but the circumstances she's in prevents her from relaxing. She's worried about the health of her daughter and trying to see a doctor right now is far too dangerous.

They have been traveling for days nonstop and she hopes they will find this so called friend soon. "Now don't freak out Rach but you know who this contact is. Apparently Colonel was scouting for a new Unit member and he snagged an applicant from the Navy Seals. Apparently the old man thought he was too badass to let those squids keep him." Grey smirks widely and Rachel enjoys the familiar flash of his deep dimples that she loves.

"Who is it?" Rachel thinks about everyone she knows and tries to remember if she's friendly with anyone in the Navy. No one comes to mind.

"He asked me not to tell you. Said he wanted to see your face when you saw him. Colonel trusts him enough to pass messages through him so I figure he must be an ok guy." Charlie grabs Rachel's hand and squeezes it gently. Rachel runs her free hand over her bump and hopes that whoever this person is can help clear their names.

They park the rusted old ford truck outside of a rundown cantina and Rachel pulls her newly darkened locks into a messy bun before putting on a plain blue ball cap. The oversized black sunglasses manage to hide most of her face and no one would recognize the small operator. Rachel takes the safety off her gun and holsters it. She's ready for anything.

Charlie holds her hand tightly as they make their way over to a small dirty table where a buzzed cut man in his twenties is sitting. His back is facing them while he quietly sips his beer. He hears them approach and turns to face them. Rachel's gasp is loud as she looks into the burning hazel eyes of her one time high school sweetheart.

"Noah!" Rachel squeaks out and the feeling of excitement and relief washes over her. For some reason seeing a familiar face from her normal life makes the tiny diva feel overwhelmed but in a good way.

"Sup Berry. Damn! I didn't know you were prego." Puck says before pulling the short brunette into a quick hug. Puck was shocked to find out that Rachel was a Unit member. When he was approached a few months ago by Colonel Tom Ryan, Noah Puckerman couldn't refuse the older man's offer. He was living out every little boy's dream, Covert ops, shooting guns and kicking ass.

After Mr. Shue's wedding Noah decided to join the Navy. Tina wanted to settle down and get married now that they had two boys and a little girl on the way. He wanted to do the right thing so he joined up hoping to provide a better life for his growing family. A job at Burt Hummel's garage just wasn't covering the bills, especially with another mouth to feed on the way.

After boot camp Puck excelled in all the physical aspects of his military job and the Navy Seals took notice. They wanted to recruit him but Colonel Ryan was quicker. He remembered the young man from many of Rachel's pictures and stories of her former life. The Colonel always kept feelers out for any promising new talent and was intrigued when an old war buddy gave him a call about Operations Specialist Noah Puckerman.

Using his clout and numerous contacts Ryan had Noah transferred to the Army and quickly put into Ranger school. He was hoping to get him in the Unit quickly but with the Unit disbanded he would just have to bide his time as a Ranger. For now he's going to use him to pass messages to his team until the Unit is fully reinstated.

"You don't know how good it is to see you Noah. How are Tina and the boys?" Rachel genuinely wanted to hear about his life. She was hoping that hearing him talk about his normal life might give her a few moments of not having to stress about her own crazy circumstances.

"Good…Colonel had them moved into base housing. Tina's excited about having a real back yard now for the boys." Puck smirks widely and Rachel beams a truly happy smile.

"That's good. I bet Molly, Tiffy and Kim are helping her get used to life on base. They are pretty amazing so you don't have to worry." Rachel says fondly remembering the three unit wives who are practically family to her. The first time she had met them they instantly took her in and provided much needed female companionship. She spent most of her time with her teammates but the woman were always there we Rachel needed some girl time when the men just didn't get it.

The trio chat for a few more moments before Noah gives them a packet with passports and some cash. They have specific orders to head to Panama City, Panama to find Jonas and to retrieve a set of complete handwritten accounts of their missions. It seem while they've been on the run Colonel Ryan has been in D.C. fighting to save his career and his Unit.

The colonel is in danger of getting court marshaled for crimes his team is accused of committing. Rachel is fuming and appalled that whoever was framing them would do such a thing to them. What they did for a living kept their country safe. They put their lives on the line to fight for the freedoms that their accusers so freely enjoyed and it pissed her off to no end.

The two Unit members bid their contact goodbye and quickly make their way back to the shitty motel they were hiding out in. The tow operators packed swiftly and wiped down every surface to get rid of any fingerprints that could be left behind. Once the sun sets Rachel and Charlie disappear into the night and head towards Jonas and hopefully their freedom.

Once the information was passed and his job was done Noah Puckerman cautiously made his way back to D.C. The hazel eyed man had to be careful. He didn't want to get caught trying to help the enemy. Puck still couldn't believe that tiny diva midget Rachel Berry was a fugitive. After all this time she still kept surprising everyone that underestimates her.

Once Puck makes it back to D.C he contacts Colonel Ryan and lets him know that Starlight and Betty Blue are safe and on their way to visit their Uncle the Snake Doctor. All the code names and secret missions would never get old to Puck. He could totally understand why Rachel and the other men did this job. It was addicting and Noah Puckerman A.K.A Whiplash had completed his first unofficial mission with the Unit and hoped that he would get a chance to do more.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Blue and Rachel find Bob...is he a traitor or is he still their friend? Plus more Puck.**


End file.
